The One Exception
by SaneTwin1-2
Summary: Claire becomes emotionally unstable when she loses her uncle, can Gretchen put the peices together? slight AU DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything, everything is owned by the tv show, i slightly changed the pasts of some of the charecters. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_4 years ago_

The beautiful starry night mocked my heartbroken appearance, the large moon coming out just to glance upon the bloody sight. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the scene before me. My beloved uncle, Peter, lays broken and twisted in unnatural ways on the floor, not ten feet away. He was seen as a hero to our people, the specials, but here he is, laying forgotten on the dirty alley floor, hidden by garbage cans and dark shadows that swallow you whole. You would think that after everything that has happened to me in my lifetime I wouldn't let myself hope things could be normal, that everything does work out in the end. Silly me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the raging chaos within me. One breath at a time, my eyes left the broken man on the floor, the _one_ man I have learned to trust. I _told_ him not to go, not to chase his anger and find the man who has made my life a living hell.

So many times have I wanted to chase after that psychopath myself, just end his life or allow him to end mine, but each time he would slip out of my fingers, smiling at me, his hollow black eyes dancing with amusement. Now that monster, Sylar, has found another way to make me writhe in pain. Taking away the one man in my life that I could trust, the man who stood by me when everything I thought I knew was shattered. My shaking legs brought me closer to the dead man on the floor, each step brought a pained gasp from my lips, my heart clenching in pain. The pain continued to grow, overwhelming my broken heart, cracking the tiny pieces of my heart into dust.

My feet stopped just inches from his dark hair that spilled across his now pale face, blood and dirt coating his skin, bruises and burns blisters his skin, large gashes drain the life out of his body, bones sticking out of the skin, his brown eyes glazed over with death. The sight was too much for my knees, they collapsed from under me landing me next to the dead man. My vision blurred as unbearable pain shot through my heart, ice starting to form in my beating heart. My beats became unsteady as the cold ice started to freeze everything inside of me; my expression froze along with the ice, draining all emotion from my broken face. I will not be the weak Claire everyone thinks I am, I will not cry although the pain in my body is shouting at me for some sort of release, instead I bottle inside, locking my emotions deep inside. A shadow appeared beside me, a heavy hand lying on my shoulder. I stare blankly at the man, my father, Noah. He has concern written all over his face, it makes me want to gag, and he stands there knowing what I have done, thinking I deserve some sort of sympathy.

I shake his hand from my shoulder, standing from the dead man, and turned away from the building crowd. They all have the same face screaming at me, concern, worry, sympathy, sadness. I don't deserve any kind of comfort from them. I might as well have killed Peter myself, I wasn't strong enough to stop him, I begged for him to stay, to not go after Sylar. It didn't work, he kissed my forehead in a quick goodbye and flew out of the window, searching for the psychopath. My father stared at me through his horn-rimmed glasses, and I couldn't help but feel nothing for this man, he was the man who told my uncle to look for Sylar. Here I go again, blaming someone else for what I have done. It has just become habit to push the blame from me and point a finger at someone else. Not for this though, I cant blame him for Peter's death, it would be such a release of pain just to push all of the blame on him, to take all responsibility off my shoulders and onto some ones awaiting shoulder. Say that Peter didn't go off to find Sylar because of me, ignore that I wasn't strong enough to keep him here, tell myself that his death in no way has bloodied my hands. All worthless lies that I could force myself to believe would just reduce the pain I feel, the pain I deserve to feel.

Why couldn't I have been the one who died, Peter was a saint, a hero, I am just the girl who gets in the way. My heart beats the unwanted life through me as I detached myself from the crowd; I looked away from my mother and father who now stare at my back with a hurt gaze. I felt myself drifting, out of my body, leaving this demon city, drifting away from this God forsaken world, leaving behind the faces of worry, from the dead man and even Claire Bennet herself. I will no longer be the fool I was before, I refuse to allow my heroes death be in vain.

As my mind started forming plans, my legs stiffly taking me away from the people behind me, my heart was screaming, desperate to he heard by my stubborn brain. It tried to convince me that I was just a child and that I didn't know better, that it wasn't my fault. I immediately squashed my hearts rebellion and continued down the dark alley allowing the pain to settle on my heart, creating chains to lock body and soul in its own cage. I refuse to feel anything but the pain I have created for myself, I will then take down Sylar and end his miserable life. Then when there is nothing to live for; I will leave this God forsaken world for good.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day (4 years later)_

Four years, four painful years of torture, I wasn't expecting my plans to be delayed by this much. When I left my family in that dark alley four years ago I had plans of ending Sylars life, it failed to cross my mind that Sylar was just as immortal as I am. He walks the earth, the ability to be ripping to pieces or shot and then keep walking; he took this gift from me two years before Peter's death and I had almost forgotten that it had happened.

My legs, crossed together, twitched with the desire to run, I picked up the hobby to run when I was racing for my life three years ago. A failed attempt to find Sylar and ended up in a hornets nest full of rebellions and wild specials. I hadn't escaped their wrath but I found that I liked the feeling of my muscles pushing past its capability. My father had never allowed me to do anything that would strengthen my ability to rely on myself, his reasons were that he would always be there, but he did find ways to strengthen my ability. A cold, shaky laugh escaped my lungs and I shook all my thoughts from my mind, I don't need to feel unneeded resentment towards my father.

I got up from my empty apartment, and stepped outside, the cool air nipping at my skin that no longer acknowledged the biting weather. Over the last four years I forced myself to get tougher, refusing to rely on any other person except for myself, I wont be weak. So I trained, I went through extreme weathers, I pushed my body to its limit, strengthening my senses, and strengthened my pained and broken heart. My heart still weighed down with its incredible pain, ice still pumping through my blood stream, keeping my emotions all contained in the back of my head, raging against its restraints.

I started to run, jogging easily till no one was around in the streets or in the alleys that surround the lone buildings, then when no one was around I let go, releasing all of the building tension in my body. My legs pumped me faster past buildings, the blank walls staying a constant blur as my muscles stretched to its capacity, then constricted, pounding of the hard ground, sending me faster across the area. My heart started pounding in adrenaline, happy to be able to lift the pain temporarily from its beats. The narrow alley started to open up, spacing out farther, keeping me from running any farther; I turned back and sprinted back to my apartment, my heavy heart returning to its gloomy pace.

I jumped through my apartment door, calmly starting to pack all of my bags for the upcoming days to come. I will be attending a college soon, the very college that contained Mohinder, my ex-doctor; he used to test me when I was a child, my father taking me to these painful appointments once a month since I was seven. I figured that if anyone would tell me how to kill an immortal it would be Mohinder. Sadly, I will have to force myself to attend the college to get him alone, he hides very well, and having him, as a professor is better than not having him at all. It will be…interesting to see him again. I haven't seen him since the company stopped the experiments when I was sixteen. Funny that they stopped, they were the one that created all of these confused and angry specials, involving them in something supernatural and all these government testing just to be dropped when the government started freaking out.

A pity really, most of the componies adopted these specials, made them feel belonged, and then just kicked them to the curb with no direction. They usually go astray, confused what to do with their life, now that they couldn't be normal but didn't have a place to be different. Forced to cut back who they are and fit into the strict rules of society, but none of them do. That is what happened to Elle, a company girl since birth and kicked to the side, to be one of the many forgotten mistakes the government made. A sad sigh fell from my mouth as I thought of the poor girl, so confused and desperate to be loved by her father, the last I heard of her was that the government was now hunting her down for killing a man in a bar with electricity. Just another thing to be guilty for, a harsh pang to the chest, because even if you try to forget, things will pop up forcing your forgetting brain to remember the effects of your decisions. I should have stayed with Elle when she came to my house looking for guidance, but I watched as she left, going from one company to the next. She had no idea that I had secretly wished to be like a sister to her, to help her, but two damaged people beyond fixing cannot help each other.

Done with my packing, I sat on the bare bed, staring at the blank wall, just waiting. When their is nothing to think about at night but the desperate washings of another life or choices that _could_ have been made, but ignored, you tend not to sleep. Just stare empty mindedly at the wall, waiting for dawn to come again, so you could walk outside with all the other normal people going about their day, and just pretend that for once, you were a part of that crowd.

See…mindless thinking of another life. Pathetic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: For those reading this, I must say I really don't know that much about college so if things turn out wrong, I apologize. This is my first Fan Fiction so Enjoy! In addition, be sure to hit that little Review button on the end ^_^! **

_First Day of College_

Holding only a suitcase full of clothes, I set out towards my dorm room, walking past all of the happy parents hugging their daughters and sons. Smiles plastered on every face as they surveyed the college they would be attending the next four years. Oh joy, I can hardly wait.

I caught sight of the section were my dorm would be, my heart slowly starting to grow excited as my brain just grumbled in its depression, refusing to be lifted by this happy sight. It's like my heart and brain has disconnected, growing different thoughts and desires. Unfortunately, for my heart, my brain has the command, so its desires are silent within seconds. I stride towards my dorm until my heart was overcome with a sudden painful icicle stabbing through its center, breaking its cold splinters throughout my entire body. The sight that made my heart groan with pain was when a couple walked past me, hands entwined tightly and each pair of eyes looking only at each other, bright smiles lit up their entire face, darkening the world around me as they stole light from other happy couples. I immediately stifled my gasp and stumbled into an empty hallway, blinded by my hearts desires, my brain temporarily dazed by the sudden pain.

What…the…hell…

When my brain calmed down it was immediately enraged, anger tearing through me, breaking past the careful cages I had locked them in. My fingers twitched into tight fists as I fought back the desire to scream, I was more of a mess than I have ever been in the last four years. I should be more careful with my heart; I hadn't even noticed my hearts secret yearning. My heart finally started to sink as the couple was out of my vision, disappearing from my brain, it calmed down and I reinforced my restraints, locking everything back into its designed place. When everything was calm and collected, I started walking towards my dorm, letting the smallest sigh of disappointment flitter out from my mouth.

I finally found my dorm room, opening my room and slipping inside. The room was small, two identical beds placed on either side of the room, a wooden desk placed in the middle with two identical lamps next to the beds. Four white walls surrounded me, cornering me with its blank expressions, bare and waiting for some sort of personality to color its emotionless walls. Yeah, well, found the wrong girl. Hopefully my roommate will be a small hermit that is just as socially crippled as me, and will leave me alone. At that moment, my door decided to open, showing a tall girl on the other side.

The girl had long, flowing, mahogany hair that ended at her elbow, big red lips twitched into a smile as I studied my new roommate. Her hazel eyes burst with emotions, showing flashes of different emotions that eventually ended with a bright welcoming look. Her face was beautiful, to say the least, creamy white skin that glided over her high cheekbones meeting full red lips. Her twitch of a smile now flowed into a large grin, taking about half her face, as she gracefully walked to my side, her long legs easily reaching me within seconds. This mystery girl was tall, her torso slender as she glided over to me, her arms long and thin, slender pale fingers embraced my tiny sun kissed hands. The girl shook hands with me; a small electric current flowing through me, hitting my heart by surprise a small blush filled my cheeks as she smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi" Her voice was somewhat musical; it had a calming affect like the soft pitter-patter of rain or wind chimes on a summer day…wait…what? When did I start having thoughts like these? "You must be Claire Bennet." She looked happy to see me, her smile lighting up her eyes sending small trembles down my spine. My body stiffened as the tremble finished, anger and confusion started to bubble within me, bowling over and leaking into my facial expression. The girl's smile faltered as she noticed my fierce scowl. "Um, Gretchen Berg." Gretchen now looked down in embarrassment, her musical voice a low mumble, a small blush painting her cheeks. I suddenly wanted to smile, my heart taking control of my brain for a moment, telling me to smile. I jerked my hand away from her grasp, surprised by the emotion. Gretchen's smiling face seemed to darken slightly, confusion flittering in her eyes before disappearing again.

We stood awkwardly like that for several long seconds before Gretchen snapped out of it, a bright smile taking her face, lighting up the room, giving my heart a small tremble. She moved away from me, sitting gracefully on her bed, her face still positioned to face me.

"Well, what classes are you taking?" I stood silently fighting the desire to smile back at this girl; her smile was just too contagious, always lighting up her eyes with strong emotions that swirled in her deep hazel eyes. I watched somewhat amazed as her blood red lips stretched over her white teeth to fill in another perfect smile. If I weren't staring at her lips like a creeper I wouldn't have noticed her lips twitch downward, in almost a form of a frown, not from anger but more from confusion…and now that I seem to be analyzing everything, why was she frowning?

Wait…didn't she ask me something?

I blushed realizing I have been staring intently at Gretchen's lips, totally avoiding her question that has been hanging in the air these last few seconds. I also don't have the decency to remember her question…great Claire…way to look smart. Great now you have to ask again. A blush already forming on my face I looked into Gretchen's intense gaze.

"…Wait what?" That seemed to startle her; she stayed like that for several seconds before blinking rapidly and bursting into laughter. I would have been annoyed if I didn't enjoy the musical sound so much. It made me want to join in…Gah! Not this again! I struggled with my heart and emotions that had decided to suddenly rebel against me. After a split second of fighting, my lips let out a small chuckle that filled the air, mixing with the laughter. Traitors.

Four long years of practically no emotion and I come to college and I already cracked. Gretchen smiled brightly at me creating the smallest tremble in my heart, warming through its many layers of ice.

"What classes are you taking?" She repeated the question and I forced my vision away from her lips, I studied a spot on the wall behind Gretchen's head. I had my schedule memorized; I reviewed it in my head again.

"Advanced Biology, Ceramics, Biotechnology, and Physics." Gretchen's smile widened and suspicion started to flicker inside of me. She looked down at the small yellow sheet of paper that held all of the orders of her classes, her smile turning electric as she looked over the page.

"Advanced Biology, Advanced Art, Biotechnology, and Physics." Her smile got larger, her eyes meeting mine. "Looks like we have a lot of the same classes together." Gretchen seemed pleased with this new information; I shrugged and turned to unpack my bag. After nearly seconds of unpacking, I fell on my bed, finished. I looked over at Gretchen's side; she was lying on her stomach, her legs in the air, and a distant smile on her lips. This girl is literally always smiling. Her body twisted slightly, changing to go into a more conformable position, her eyes looking through a sketchpad. Her eyes saddened a bit looking at a picture, a ghost of a frown danced on her lips before disappearing from sight, a happy mask taking its place. Its weird, I _just_ met this girl and I can already tell when a smile is artificial or not. I looked for something to waste my time with, a picture to look at, anything. I wish I could talk to my mother.

…

Wait…_what! _

Well you burned that bridge Claire, already having some doubts. A cold, menacing laugh echoed throughout me, shaking my body as it the poisonous laugh left my body creating a shiver down my spine. It sounded scary even to me. Gretchen's head snapped up from her sketchpad, her eyebrows knitted together; worry starting to swirl in her deep hazel eyes.

"You okay?" Her voice sounded generally worried. I nodded solemnly and returned to staring blankly at the wall behind her head; Gretchen was not satisfied with my answer and made it known. She huffed slightly giving me an expecting look, her lower lip pushed out farther than the top one when I continued ignoring her. My lips twitched in a smile, unable to contain it that time. Gretchen sighed in defeat and returned to staring at her pictures.

Having absolutely nothing to do, I brushed my fingers through my soft golden hair, feeling its feathery softness all the way down to my shoulders. I used to run my hand through my hair whenever I felt stressed or nervous, that habit disappeared when the time went by, but somehow pushed itself back to the surface of my brain. I really have no reason to be nervous, just a girl going to college…hmm that's not right…just an indestructible, emotionless, girl going to college to learn how to kill an immortal killer man who assaulted her and made her life hell. Nope, no reason to be nervous at all, this is just the normal thing going through everyone's mind at this time.

How nice it would have been if I never woke up when he took that piece of brain out of my head, I never would have had to experience any of this heartbreak, just be dead and that is it. I could be happily rotting by now, deep in the dirt.

A small sigh caught my attention, shifting me from my thoughts to the present, my vision focusing on the tall brunette on the other side of the room, a small frown on her face as she looked at a picture. I walked behind her, sneaking up without a sound to glance over her shoulder. I contained a gasp; her drawings were beautiful, detailed to the smallest inch of the paper. The picture she had drawn had a side with light and happy colors while the other was shaded much darker. There was one face in the middle, both sides of the face equally put into the different shades. The face of the women was an elder woman, dark chestnut hair, brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders and jagged out in different areas framing her face in a pleasing but harsh way. One side of her face was bright and happy, a bright smile on her lips, her eyes containing happy emotions. The other side was an angry side of her, scowling women, her eyes lit in a different light, of anger and hatred.

Her picture had shocked me; it is beautiful, drawn with precise features that made the women look alive. It also shook with the emotion and hiding anger that coursed through the women. Who ever this woman was, she greatly affected Gretchen. For some reason my mouth had opened, my tongue releasing words that had not been planed to come out.

"That's amazing, Gretchen." The brunette froze, her head snapped to my face, a dark blush covering her milky white completion. I realized my mistake, this picture was personal to her and not meant for anyone to see this. "Oh, sorry." I ducked my head and walked over to my side of the bed, my heart in some strange pain. Silence settled between us, my heart refused to enlighten me why I was in pain.

"It's fine." Just two words, but it was enough to release the painful stabs in the heart. It was full with sincerity, soothing the worry that had started to blaze within me. She jumped from the bed, a bright smile already on her face; she faced me, her head nodding towards the door. "Our classes start soon, do you mind walking with me?" My brain said yes but my heart for once took control of the situation, letting the smallest of all smiles grace my lips. I nodded and jumped up to walk out of the door with my new roommate, completely confused with what is happening to me. I couldn't even dwell on that thought because Gretchen smiled down at me taking my breath and thoughts away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay people, the next chapter is up. I don't want to seem desperate or anything, but seriously people, I **_**need**_** some kind of review. **^_^** Oh and for a heads up, Gretchen is entirely normal, I had people read this and they thought she had some ability…just warning you, she does not. OH! In addition, some people may think WTF out of this chapter and some may kind of like it, please tell me which one it is.**

_Mohinders Class_

The walk to our Advanced Biology class was silent; the silence seemed to hang in the air, creating a heavy weight that rested easily on my shoulders. I was determined not to look at Gretchen, my mind already in a confused frenzy from our first brief encounter. I studied the tiled floor, slightly mesmerized by the complex patterns when my neck started to incline toward the girl next to me. Without thinking, my eyes left the floor to rest on Gretchen's milky white face; my eyes caught the taller girl's hazel eyes staring directly at me. I arched an eyebrow at her causing my companion to blush and immediately drop her intense gaze; the blush painted a brilliant red to her smooth and pale complexions.

I fought the desire to smile at her, when I noticed that I had broken my determined promise not to look at the girl. Damn it! So apparently, when I don't keep my mind busy it wanders to Gretchen. Great, just splendid, apparently I don't have control over my own body, as if I don't have enough problems. I was about to finish my rant in my mind when I noticed my eyes had wandered from the floor back to the tall brunette.

My body barely contained the confusion and anger that rippled through me, my emotions creating large and dangerous waves to crash over my surprised body, forcing my gaze to rip from the blushing girl to the floor. I studied each tile that my feet stepped on, forcing my body to focus and chastise my heart that seemed only interested in the girl who walked with flowing steps next to me. Her legs had a slight tone of muscle and contained the constant creamy alabaster skin that covered her body. She wore a light pair of skinny jeans that ended at her ankle, flat tan sandals, a sky blue jacket that covered her long sleeved white shirt, that had grey stripes that went down to her waist, white buttons with a single grey stripe that went down her front. It was all very flattering on her, it complemented her slender body…wait…damn…im staring at her again.

I let out a small growl, glaring at no one but the door that was coming up fast; my eyebrows knitted together a tight grimace already in place. I felt my fingernails deep inside the skin in my palm, blood starting to trickle from my wounds, only to immediately heal. I shook off the tiny droplets of blood and quickened my pace, we were almost to the door and I _needed _to get away from this girl.

My little hand reached out to grab the doorknob only to stop when the familiar slender hands come into my vision and grab the door in front to me, pulling the door out for me a sweet smile gracing her lips as she stepped out of the way for me to enter. I couldn't contain the small chuckle that flittered from my mouth; I whispered a small "Thank you" and walked past the beaming Gretchen. The classroom was already full, leaving two seats in the front that sat side by side with each other. Gretchen beamed and I tried to contain my happy hearts fluttering beats as I took a seat next to her. Gretchen bounced in her seat, obviously excited, her eyes dancing with joy and excitement. My tongue unraveled as words started to flutter out of my mouth.

"What made you want to take Advanced Biology?" I was about to turn my head and pretend those words never left my mouth when Gretchen turned her head towards me, smiling her breathtaking smile. I immediately stopped in my tracks to listen to the girls answer. Gretchen bit her lip slightly, her eyes finding a sudden interest in her hands as a blush started to appear on her cheeks.

"Well, I always have found the human body interesting; DNA has always caught my interests. I guess what really made me want to learn more was when my Biology teacher showed a tested animal in class, the mouse had two tails, they had changed its DNA around by switching a few of its amino acids to create two tails." My body froze as she talked, anger started to flare inside, burning all rational thinking, I was about to snarl my response at her until her musical voice reached my ears again. "I thought it was disgusting, the way our kind thinks we have every right to change whatever we see to our liking, I spoke my distaste for our teacher and I got kicked out of the class into a more complex Biology class to study DNA mutation." She shrugged slightly an adorable pout coming over her face, my anger melted away immediately. "That class is what kind of sparked an interest and I always figured that, the more I knew about DNA, I could eventually help stop the insensitivity given to animals during their testing." Gretchen's eyes were for once harsh with determination, her fist slamming on her hand in an animated way, causing a very comical scene to play out across her face. I nodded in agreement, trying very hard smile at this gentle girl, who cares about the feelings of a poor tested animal.

"I agree, they have no right to take a normal being from what it originally was, into something else just to "learn more", their should be boundaries in today's world but sadly no one is willing to change." Holy shit, did you just spill that? Her eyes glanced to mine, and we stared at each other for several long seconds. I placed my chin on the palm of my hand, becoming very serious with this sudden staring contest. Her eyebrows twitched in surprise before a large smile spread across her features as she copied my stance staring directly in my eyes. My heart stuttered slightly in my chest.

I felt the laughter building inside of me, making my lips start to tremble with holding back the strong desire to laugh. Gretchen must have noticed my concentration to stop my laughter because, very slowly, her eyes started to go cross-eyed, an adorable lopsided smile spread across her lips. I lost all control, my laughter filled the room as she continued to make her silly face. I tilted my head back to laugh uncontrollably at the ceiling as my lips twitched into the biggest smile my face was able to produce. Gretchen's eyes glazed over slightly as my laughter filled the silent room; her gaze flickered to my lips then back to my eyes, another blush filling in her cheeks.

A loud sound snapped me out of my laughter, bringing me to look at the very surprised eyes of Mohinder, his eyes staring strait into my unwavering gaze. His dark chocolate eyes widened in shock, then narrowed with distrust and suspicion, a tight grimace pulled at his dark lips as he walked to his desk. He hasn't changed at all, dark curly hair brushed his dark olive toned skin, his creamy dark skin tight with his forced artificial smile. His gaze still wavered to mine, his slender fingers found their way to his curly black hair, wiping it out of his face. He gave me one last glare before turning his back on me; his shoulders stiff as he straightened his posture slightly, his hands slightly wavering with indecision and confusion. Poor Mohinder, he probably thinks im here to do my daddy's dirty work. That fool, he was there to watch Peter's death, he of all people should know of my stubbornness to return to my family. Gretchen noticed my little interaction with Mohinder; she looked between us with an uneasy gaze, confusion flickering in those bright hazel eyes of hers.

Mohinder started and ended his lecture with absolutely no passion, which is to be expected when you find an ex patient, in which you inflicted great pain towards, in one of your classes. Although I wasn't paying much attention, I was completely transfixed by the tall brunette who had been swept off her feet by Mohinders lesson, obviously never had a class with his intoxicating voice. I watched from the corner of my eyes as Gretchen was completely taken in by the information that left Mohinders lips, most of it was an introduction but when he started reviewing what we would be learning, Gretchen perked up, her eyes burning with unanswered questions.

When the class was over, I found myself still staring at the tall girl, unable to rip my gaze from her face. Seconds went by, I still couldn't turn my gaze from the beautiful girl, her large hazel eyes found my intense gaze, and she blushed, a timid smile taking her lips as her eyes danced in amusement. I felt myself blush and I looked away, ignoring my frantic heart, my eyes studied the empty room looking for my dark haired professor.

My heart became frantic for an entirely different reason, he was gone, had slipped from the room escaping me entirely. I appraised the room with angry eyes, we were the only ones in here, and I had dazed off and allowed him to escape. I needed to ask him important questions! I jumped up from my desk, prepared to chase after the sneaky man when a small squeak caught my attention. Gretchen, caught off guard by my sudden movement, leapt from her seat and landed on her behind, a rather shocked expression on her face. She immediately tried to brush it off as nothing, a bright blush turning her pale face a dark maroon.

I heard her mumble something very dark under her breath and I had to keep my face from cracking into a smile, my mood was turning quickly from angry to happy to confused, only to sink into depression. I _really_ don't want to smile or feel any type of happiness; I just want my job to be over and then be on my own again. Yet the more time I spend with Gretchen the more I slip from my well-built, cold, emotionless Claire to a more…relaxed Claire. I really don't have time for this; Sylar is killing and hurting people and im fooling around in college. Self-loathing started to spark to life within me, pulling me into my cold emotionless shell, restraining my constant rebelling heart.

A large crash filled the room and my head snapped down ward to see Gretchen, on the floor. Her hand had slipped from the chair she was pulling herself up on; the chair was tilted upward, unbalanced and twisted. My hand had caused the chair to bend, the metal now twisted slightly from my anger. Gretchen stared in disbelief at the now somewhat uprooted chair, her face expressing her surprise. My body moved without thinking to Gretchen's position, lifting her up easily to a standing position, her body shaking slightly when I grabbed her shoulders to steady her swaying body.

"Are you okay Gretchen?" Her name easily flew out of my mouth, my heart making it known that now is the first time I have said her name. Her eyes glazed slightly as she stared down at me, a distant smile on her lips…oh my god she must have hit her head. I waved my hand in front of her face, panic starting to arise inside of me. Gretchen's eyes focused onto mine, a blush covering her entire face, then looking down, smiling sheepishly.

"Im fine, I always have had the most graceful ways to get out of my seat." She smiled then looked down at the wreaked chair. Her eyes widened slightly, her gaze darted to me, she cocked her head to the side from confusion, then looking down at the tilting chair.

Oh boy.

Her eyebrows knitted together, her eyes meeting mine, a quick and confused glance before shaking her head, her face relaxing at the impossibility of her accusation. I let a quite sigh of relief escape from my mouth as she smiled at me. I nodded and started walking away; I stopped suddenly when her hand found my arm, stopping me from leaving. An electric current shot through my body and I jerked my hand from her grasp, immediately regretting it as Gretchen's face contorted in hurt and pain. She looked down, ashamed, as her hand fell limp to her side. Her lips mumbled a quite apology; her eyes avoiding me entirely, my muscles constricted and decided to work against me, moving me towards Gretchen. I cocked my head to the side, waiting patiently for Gretchen to start again, she smiled softly at me before giving me some room, stepping back a small step.

"What is it Gretchen?" Wow, try holding back the venom Claire! Seriously, you sound like you want to kill her. Gretchen noticed my forceful voice and backed up again, giving me more space than before an anxious smile on her face, the kind of smile you would give a dog that may bite. I felt a tearing sensation in my body, my body deciding to split into two teams, quite voices whispering around my head, either furious or calm and relaxed. The voices made it hard to concentrate on the girl in front of me, who was now talking, a fearful hint in her voice.

"I…uh, was just wondering if you knew our professor on a…personal…level…" Her voice grew more quite as she continued, her eyes flittering to the floor back to my face to study my expressions. I tried to hear her through the growing voices in my head, I only heard, professor and personal level.

"Personal?" Hmm, what would Mohinder have to do with a personal level? Oh wait, I think I just answered my own question. Gretchen was now silently shrinking from my eyes that flashed from calm to panicked, anger always a constant companion with my rebellious emotions. "Oh, he knew my father from work." It was the most basic answer I could give and I hoped Gretchen got from the tone of my voice that I _really _didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, what does your father do for work?" It was an innocent question, but like a flame on gasoline, inevitable, I clenched my jaw, eyes flashing with anger and distrust, my hands clenching into tight fists. Gretchen jumped back in surprise, fear widening her eyes as she looked at my glaring form. I let out an angry sigh, words escaping out of my open mouth.

"He works for the Government." I turned away from the shocked and confused girl, hoping that she didn't hear the disdain in my voice or the absolute hatred flash into my eyes. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Gretchen looking at me with confused eyes, fear quickly disappearing as she started jumping to conclusions. Yes, of course she did, does this girl miss anything? Let me clear this up, I don't _hate _my father, I hate what he does, what choices he makes, how he forces and controls everyone, manipulates people to work for him. I hate the government man in him, but the father that would give me bears all over the world, sit by my bed, and let me cry into his shoulder when I was done with the "doctor appointments" I love, its just a shame that most of who he is, is the government man. I sighed angrily and walked out of the class room, retreating back to my brain barely caring if the girl followed me to our dorm or not. My insides seemed to twist with anger, shame, confusion, pain, and other foreign emotions that have escaped from their cages.

Anger for being weak again, for allowing my emotions to escape, shame for snapping at this poor girl who obviously didn't mean to touch me, who didn't mean to pry into my personal life, who just had the unfortunate case of being my roommate. Confusion for feeling such great pain and shame for hurting this girl, why should I care if her feelings get hurt, so much more can be at risk if I open up to her. Ugh, I don't want to feel this again! My brain tried to force everything back into their restraints and form a new layer of the cold ice, encasing my heart that had started to crack. My heart berated painfully as my mind tried to control its revolting body, it refused to give up, pulsing the life I didn't deserve through me. The whispers that I had pushed to the back of my mind suddenly started to swirl in my mind. A light voice, clear and sympathetic whispered its words through me, sounding oddly like myself. "_Shh Claire, don't be like that, you have suffered long enough, relax and give in to your hearts desires. It's not nice to keep it from being happy." _A small giggle came from the light and happy voice that sounded very much like me. Odd. Although this voice was wrong, I couldn't just forget about what I have done and be happy, but it didn't keep me from hoping that everything could just be forgiven and forgotten. I could almost imagine the light voiced me pouting at the end of my thoughts. I think I will call her Good Claire. There was a high pitch giggle again, agreeing to the name. God, I've gone insane.

A dark chuckling intruded through my mind, making my small frame shiver from the dangerous hiss. _Ha, what a joke, stop living in your fantasy Claire, if you seriously think that everything could just be dropped and forgiven just like that than you are as much of a fool as "Good Claire" _Ah, with every good their must be a bad, I shall call her Bad Claire, and it is now certain that I have lost my mind.The dark chuckling reverberated against the walls in my head making everything inside cold, sinking my heart at the dark things that came from my mind. As long as im insane, I might as well give them faces. Good Claire was a picture of me as a cheerleader as Bad Claire was a form of what I looked like in the beginning of the four years. Good Claire pouted as Bad Claire smirked. Ha! Who will help me now that I've gone completely bonkers?

I sighed sadly, as I walked aimlessly through this campus, so being emotionless definitely wasn't the best idea. I now have two personalities fighting each other, each demanding and complaining. Great. A sudden poke to my side made me jump, a scream filling the silent air.

"AH! _What_!" Gretchen jumped as I yelled surprisingly loud.

"U-uh were a-at our d-dorm." Her usual musical voice now stuttered nervously, jumping all over the place, afraid I might bite her head off. Oh right, I forgot that I had rather scared her with my glaring and unpleasantness. Gretchen looked at me with a fearful gaze, but a challenge lingering in the depth of her eyes, confidence tilting her head upward, appearing somewhat intimidating…if she didn't look scared shitless. Wait were at our dorm! I jumped and looked around the hallway, surprised that we had suddenly appeared at our dorm. Gretchen giggled slightly at my expression, opening the dorm room for me, and going out of the way motioning with her hand, for me to enter. I answered with a thankful smile making her eyes light up, a pleasant smile taking her lips. I took a deep breath and entered my dorm. I _really _have to stop staring at her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** So WOW, I am super happy with my three reviews. **** Im glad people seem to like this story, and no one seemed to think WTF with Claire hearing voices in her head, so im going to continue with what I was planning.**

_Beep…Beep…Beep _

My eyes fluttered open at the quite alert that sounded from my phone, my head lay easily on the pillow, barely crinkling the sheets. Gretchen and I went through our classes easily, coming back with nothing to do but sit and wait. Once we were done with our classes for our first day, I started to run, take my mind of the increasing chaos in my mind. The nice thing about attending this college is that it is far from town, trails of wildlife surround our school, giving me a chance to escape normalcy. I got up quietly, and got dressed, careful not to wake my sleeping roommate who lay in bed, battling the sheets with her body. A smile was present on her lips, soft and kind, even in sleep. My heart fluttered at the sight of her peaceful slumber, her face relaxed as her fingers roam the sheets, smoothing their angry lines.

I found myself slowly calm down, my shoulders slumping into a more relaxed state, a soft smile taking my own lips. I looked away from the sleeping girl and found my alarm to silence the quite murmur of its words. 4:00…That was the time I woke up from everyday, to get ready for the day, to learn more information about the monster I was trailing, but now there is no need to wake up this early. Class doesn't even start until 10:00. Another sigh fell from my mouth, showing itself among the cool night. My eyes searched for something to distract myself, nothing, nothing, nothing, Gretchen, nothing…

My eyes rested on Gretchen's sleeping form again, silently studying the smooth breaths that fell from my roommate's lips, small and relaxed. My eyes refused to rip themselves from the sleeping girl, transfixed by her breathing patterns. The once smooth breathing became increasingly ragged, breaking, crashing, and increasing in sound. I jumped from my sitting position to walk to Gretchen's side of the room, her torment increasing as the seconds tick by. I felt myself panic, the pain of watching this gentle girl battle through nightmares was unbearable.

Her eyebrows are knitting tightly together, as her slender fingers grasped the sheets tightly, as if her life depended on it. A broken sound came from the distressed girl, a whimper full of pain and anguish. Her pained face caused shivers to run down my spine and created the two voices to crash through my mind. Good Claire screamed desperate words into my ear, telling me to comfort the kind girl, to wake her from her nightmares. It was a tempting thought, a thought my body already seemed to be acting on. My legs stiffly walked to the tormented girl, my hands hovering inches over her shaking form when Bad Claire decided to stab me with her thoughts. _Leave, now. _My body froze in shock, I tried to concentrate on a decision, my heart was crashing against its own rib cage, trying to find away out of its bone cage. My mind on the other hand was currently telling me harsh things that conquered any impulse my body was deciding on. This girl's pain has nothing to do with me; I should leave and not get involved. I clenched my hands tightly together and forced myself to walk out of the door. Each step was becoming increasingly painful as both Claries in my brain encouraged me to do different things.

Once I was out of the door, I tried to sigh in relief but none came out. The battle was over leaving me with the most horrible feeling ever, disappointment in me while self-loathing became present. Bad Claire smirked and Good Clair shook her head in disappointment, disappearing, calling me a lost cause.

I know I did the right thing, her pain has nothing to do with me, and I shouldn't get involved. I sighed, trying to get rid of the increasing shame in my heart and the tight muscles that twitch with disappointment, directed at me.

If it was the right decision, why do I feel so wrong?

I found myself running, just running, until I found civilization, a small Starbucks in the corner of a small town, fifteen minutes away from College. I walked into the small store and sat down on a red couch that lay in the very back. Luckily nearly, no one was in this early, just one cash register looking rather pissed to be here, glaring at me with great distaste.

I tried to relax, calm my angry body that now was contorting and twisting its muscles to bring the most pain out of its little control. I found a newly pressed newspaper on the couch, big angry letters screaming out to me, luring me to its page. Hesitantly my fingers took the page, my eyes studying the first page, until a familiar face poked its way to my vision, making my fingers stop shortly, dropping the newspaper. Immediately I picked it up again with shaking fingers and increasing ragged breath, on the front page yelled a frightening title. "A young women meets a gruesome end." It showed a burned and cut face, although black and red with the flames that had wrapped around the poor women, the face was recognizable. My heart stopped for a split second before beating its pain through my body, the ice that incased my heart started to drop in degrees, cooling my body and leaving cold splinters through my veins.

Elle, the company girl, the girl who had come to me with desperate and tired eyes, the girl who was bitten by her only friend, the electricity. The girl who had gone through so much just to be dropped like a hot stone and forgotten. That girl who had fallen for a monster, who mistook the evil gleam in his eyes as love, now lay broken and burned by her once "true love". For, who else could have ripped her head off and then burn her entire body on a lone beach to be found three days later by an elderly woman. The only man with a heart like that would be Sylar. My vision started to blur as tears rolled down my cheeks and silent sobs shook my body. I was never as close to Elle as I wanted to be, she and I had both gone through so much that we both turned away from each other instead of helping one another. Yet their always seemed to be some sort of respect between us, even if we saw each other with hate filled eyes, we both appreciated each other.

I was always sympathetic towards her; I know my situation could have been so much worse if I didn't have Noah as a father. He took me home after each appointment; Elle had to stay there to have tests run on her. She came to my house once, asking for guidance, I helped her, watched her leave to be snatched by that monster that convinced her that he had "changed". I didn't blame her though, who could? She just wanted to belong somewhere, then a man comes and gives you a place, you seem to forgive and forget all of the pain that man caused you. This is my fault, I should have helped her, but instead I just passed her along until she found her death.

When she held a gun to my face, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she had a convinced look in her eye, almost gloating as Sylar wrapped his arms around her. She had convinced herself that he loved her, and I couldn't have blamed her for shooting me, she finally thought she had someone to love, she would do anything to keep that love burning, and she had no idea that I had had thoughts of us being like sisters.

Damn Sylar for all that he is a liar, a manipulator, a heartless monster. My gaze studied each word that followed the article, my tears blurring each printed word together, creating large tear marks and black spots from my tears. My heart cried out to the girl who had died at the hands of the monster, he is my responsibility, so in many ways, Elle's death falls on my hands.

Without much thought, my body got up and left the small store, heaving sobs left my body and I my body started running, legs pushing me farther and farther from the small town to my college.

I came up to my dorm room very fast, my breath already calming down to a calm pace. Although inside my body churned with its inner turmoil, my face had kept its flawless mask. With one last breath, I swung the door open, causing Gretchen to jump ten feet in the air, a surprised yelp coming from the girl. My chest just twisted in pain, remembering my coward ness when she was asleep. Gretchen sat upright, a bright blush on her face, and stared at me. Her pale face was surprised, her red lips parted slightly when her eyes studied my frenzied look, and she cocked her head to the side as I squirmed under her gaze. I tried to cover the pain again behind my emotionless mask but she saw strait through it, seeing past all of the layers of calm that I tried to use to cover the pain. Gretchen's eyes immediately became concerned and she got up to her feet, hovering over my short form. I broke my eye contact and found an interesting spot on the floor that must take all of my concentration. Gretchen's steps came close and I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, sending tiny ecstatic sparks down my spine. I flinched from the contact and she immediately moved it from my shoulder, still holding only concern in those large hazel eyes of hers.

"Are you okay?" I tried to nod, but my body started to shake, my heart clenching in pain and sorrow, silently calling to the kind girl in front of me. I took a gulp of air, and my fingers clenched causing a crinkling sound. We both looked down to find the newspaper still attached to my tense fingers, Gretchen looked from the newspaper to me then back to my hand. Gently she took my hand, ignoring the small twitch that came from my fingers. I always hated being touched, I would flinch away from any contact fearing the pain that always came, but with her, I flinched because of the sensation that came with it. It was…pleasant?

With great care, she unwrapped my fingers from the paper and took the crinkled paper from my death grip. Calmly she straightened the paper, scanning the page with those large hazel eyes that only widened when they found the obvious tear marks, smearing the page. Her eyes snapped to the picture, getting impossibly larger, her eyebrows twitching in concentration before she seemed to jump to a conclusion, realization taking her entire facial expression. Her eyes went to mine, worry and pure, heartbreaking sorrow was found on her face, no doubt or suspicion that came with the usual people who would think my heartbreak as an act. She only had sorrow and pain that seemed to drown everything that ached within.

"Did you know this woman?" I was about to say no when my head nodded, my head moving immediately when I heard her soft and breaking voice, filled with concern. Her eyes widened and her lips turned down into a sympathetic grimace. She looked like she was about to say something but I felt the need to add something.

"She was a friend." Now, even though it was too late and she will never know it, Elle will have a friend. Gretchen just looked miserable, shifting from foot to foot, biting her lip anxiously. She obviously wanted to do or say something, but to afraid, I may snap as I did at Mohinders room.

I sighed softly, remembering all the pain I caused her, I probably did cause that nightmare of hers, who wouldn't be afraid of a psycho roommate who you offered only kindness and she bit back with nasty words.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a surprisingly strong embrace. My whole body tensed as the arms started to bring me closer to Gretchen who was extremely warm. So very warm, I barely contained a hum of content when she pulled me closer. My arms, fighting against the control of my brain, wrapped around the warm body. Gretchen let out a small sigh of relief, probably not expecting me to hear it; she rubbed my back, creating calming circles that immediately calmed the tense muscles in my back.

It was then that everything let loose, unlocking the true torment that I felt, the tears came and wet the poor girls shirt, my fingers dug into her skin as I cried into her shoulder. She must have been surprised by my reaction, but she didn't show it, she whispered comforting words into my ear, her lips brushed my ear as the small whispers brushed my hair, and sent a wonderful sensation through my body, changing my mood from heartbroken to defeat. My sobbing decreased to small whimpers, my shaking body slowly became a small tremble, my hearts pain decreased as the pain flew into the air and absorbed by Gretchen. The image of Elle's burnt body slowly faded from my mind as Gretchen rubbed the pain out of my body and slowly brushed her hands into my hair. Once the pain started to disparate, my misty brain that once swirled with confusion now came to a sudden halt as it realized what position I was in. My hands were clutching onto Gretchen as if my life depended on it, my face nestled sweetly into the girl's neck as she kept the constant warmth of her embrace around me.

The strangest part of all of this is that, for the life of me, my arms would not let go, as if they were now a part of the girl, combined. Ripping my arms away from her would be breaking something between us that somehow started to form, roping both of us together, and keeping us locked. I took a long breath, inhaling the sweet, fruity perfume that surrounded Gretchen, her dark feathery hair felt cool against my cheek, velvety. I looked up at Gretchen seeing her somewhat lost, her eyes misty with unknown emotions, a small smile tugging on her lips. I didn't want to let go, and most of me agreed to that part…except that harsh voice that decided to appear again. It growled with distaste and anger, creating a painful headache deep in my mind. It swirled around me, my arms and fingers disentangling themselves from Gretchen, allowing my body to step back and fall away from this girl.

Something stopped me though; when I was two steps away from the girl, I felt a slight tug that stopped me from moving. I looked down to see Gretchen's arms still wrapped tightly around me, refusing to let go, clinging on to my waist. I met Gretchen's gaze to witness several emotions to flash across her face, hurt, pain, confusion, then defiance, but slowly it turned into a hopeless defeat as she dropped her hands from my waist. Her hands fell limp by her side as a small blush crept onto her features, as she met my gaze. I, unsure what to do, wiped a tear from my cheek and whispered a small "Thank you", it sounded weak and broken, choking out whatever sound I was able to produce. Gretchen just waved my thanks away, her eyes turning back to sorrow as she appraised me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" God no, that's the last thing I want to do, I have already fallen into a strangers arms and started sobbing, I don't need to spill all of my dark secrets as well. I looked into her eyes, scraping up as much dignity as I could, covering all of the pain on my face, putting on a cheerful face that covers everything up. Gretchen's eyes hardened as she saw my act, and my mask slipped the tiniest bit as she arched her eyebrow at me, a small frown taking her lips. I solemnly shook my head and turned away from her to look at a clock, anything to ignore the horrid sinking feeling that has crept into my heart when she frowned. Disappointment was clear in her eyes and I tried to hold back another sob. I coughed slightly, trying to clear my throat, now thick with tears. Way to bawl all over your new roommate, yeah Claire, that's a perfect way to look normal, act bitchy then start crying like the child you are.

"Uh, well, our classes start soon…" I had no idea how to continue that sentence, I was to ashamed to meet Gretchen's eyes and my heart had refused to lift from heartbreak from losing Elle, and depression for disappointing Gretchen. I just stood their staring at the floor when a hand led me from the room, winding around me so that it draped around my shoulder, pushing me closer to her. I looked up to see Gretchen smiling sweetly at me; kind hazel eyes met my sad blue eyes. My heart stuttered as my breathing hiked, after a second I returned the smile, and my hearts pain was nearly healed, soothing all of the nights pain and melting some of the hard cold ice that I used to encase my heart in. I felt myself relax into her arm and we walked side by side to Mohinders room, both smiling softly.

We came up to Mohinders room rather quickly, each step becoming lighter as Gretchen rubbed my arms comfortably, I couldn't help but lean into her. It felt all to good, her warm body seemed to fit mine perfectly…I should probably keep these thoughts to myself, Gretchen might finally realize that im some psychopath and back away slowly while screaming at the top of her lungs. This image of course decided to start playing in my brain repeatedly, Gretchen's face becoming more and more horrified as each image ended. I suppose that is what it would be if she did ever find out about me. Not that I would tell her or anything…just…yeah.

Gretchen disengaged herself from me to open the door, and signaling me to go first; I curtsied causing her to dissolve in laughter. We both walked in to see a nearly empty classroom; Mohinder was at his desk, a hand running through his hair, his face twisted with anger and stress. Gretchen turned to take a seat, but I didn't follow, I walked up to the stressed man, each step creating a twitch from my professors eyebrows. He looked up to rest his brown hate filled eyes on me. He got up from his chair quickly, hovering over me, his eyes bulging with anger. I just smiled at him, a cold and hard smile that told him to back off.

"Hello, Mohinder." He narrowed his eyes at me, distrust obvious in his hard gaze.

"That would be Dr. Suresh, _Claire_." His voice was full with venom, his eyes a hard brown, I tapped me fingers lightly against the desk, watching as anger started to build up inside, making his fists shake.

"Well, _Dr._, you may want to keep your voice down, now that there are students in here." Mohinders eyes left mine and found Gretchen who was glaring at Mohinder, unsure whether or not she should break up our fight. Mohinders lips curled and silently he grabbed me by the arm and led me to the back room, closing the door on a pissed Gretchen. Her eyes, even from far away, seethed with anger and distrust, stabbing Mohinder.

"Alright, Cheerleader, spill." He narrowed his eyes at me, his arms crossing against his chest, his dark skin around his eyes twitched ever so slightly. I sighed softly, leaning against the door, brushing my golden hair out of the way. It is really quite sad to see Mohinder like this, he used to be my favorite doctor, and he always called me by my real name, not just freak or a number. Now, he just looked pissed.

I looked into the angry mans eyes and opened my mouth, hoping that he would be able to forgive or at least forget all of the things my father has done to him, and help his ex patient kill an immortal man.

**So hopefully this was good. I don't think I achieved the affect I was trying to get. Nevertheless, read and review! Tell me what you all think. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the next chapter, sorry if it has been a while since I uploaded but im now juggling three stories, which is just stupid. I don't know why I started writing three stories but any way im distracted. I love all of my reviewers I mean this in the least creepy way I can manage ^_^ also the person who signed in as SaneTwin1-2, I appreciate the comment, but how did you get on my account? Im just saying, I know I didn't comment on my own story…so…yeah. How did you get on? **

Mohinder continued to stare at me with his narrowed brown eyes, his arms crossed across his chest. I barely contained the roll of my eyes, that wouldn't help his anger in the slightest, and I really need him to be calm.

"Okay, Dr. Suresh, I'll tell you why im here." I leaned against the door, bringing my fingers up to my face for inspection, pause for drama, and then look at him through my eyelashes to bringing the man in front of me to blink rapidly. "I came here to attend college and be in the presence of my favorite doctor." I gave him a sly smile, watching him run his atramentous hands through his inky black hair, his fingertips running through the curls, pulling at their edges as he grunts in frustration.

"Damn it Claire, tell me the truth." For a moment his angry face slipped, revealing an injured and vulnerable man, confused and hurt. The pain in my heart doubled, causing a slight whimper to break through my voice, my fingertips found themselves digging deep in my tawny skin. My shoulders fell from their stiff position as my tough façade broke, my demure slipped, so that the coffee brown eyes could witness the fall of Claire's mask. I looked down, to ashamed, to meet my professors eyes, my child like fingers wound together, locking in place just to flutter apart and repeat the cycle.

"Dr. Suresh, im telling you the truth, did you really think that I would end up working for my father?" Mohinders eyes widened, his scowl softened slightly as he heard my low voice. "Although, im not here just to learn anything, im here to be taught by you" I looked Mohinder in the eye as his eyes widened even larger "how to kill an immortal man." Realization washed over him instantly, drifting all coldness away from his expression as remorse and sympathy crept into his features.

"Oh, right, um my condolences also Claire." A large hand squeezed my heart making it squirm in pain as my body shuddered as its heart sends its lingering pain into each cell of my body. "Well Claire, im not sure if I have the answers you want to hear, but I would be delighted to teach you all I know." My eyes found his, seeing the young man's ambition clear in his eyes. He loves his job; it shows with every breath he takes or pump of his heart. I nodded and turned to leave, not noticing his mahogany hand jerking out to grab a hold of my hand. When I felt his warm fingers touch mine, warnings started to cry out in my head, screaming at me to react with violence, push his nose into his skull while twisting his hand until it pops. I bit back the wild temptation to hurt the gentle man and turned to glance at him, his brown eyes oblivious to the inner turmoil that battle inside. A soft smile ensnares his lip that calms nothing in my body, the battle to resist smashing his face in continues and my resistance is faltering.  
"Claire?" I nod, wishing desperately for him to finish his sentence so he could release my wild arm. "Im glad you haven't fallen into your fathers footsteps." I nod again, trying to make the smile appear on my bitter lips, I failed miserably and race out of the closet door that we had walked into. My eyes hit the floor and refuse to lift from the hard floor; each step is concentrated and controlled so that I don't decide to suddenly rip Mohinders hand off. I sat down on my mangled chair, my mind in a confused haze, thoughts whirl around me dragging me to the depths of my sub conscious.

My mind kept locked on the interaction that I had with the Gretchen, our arms coiled in a tight embrace, while unable to move from the peace and tranquility of the moment at her simple touch while my arms react so violently with Mohinders touch. Gretchen had crossed the dangerous boundaries my mind has created for my body to involuntarily react to if crossed, yet she strolled right past them and tackled me in a hug. My mind didn't even seem bothered at the touch, no sharp images flashing through my brain to attack and hurt, nothing, except a sense of complete calm.

As I kept my mind busy thinking about the moment, my body started to drift, released from its sharp controls, my body started to speak its own thoughts verbally. A happy hum vibrated within my chest and escaped from my mouth, the blissful tone fluttered about in the open air, twining around my ears and lifting my sinking heart.

The thoughts started to turn darker, transforming the joyous toneless hum into a desolate murmur of sadness. Gretchen may have caused my freak of a mind to calm for a moment, but there is no way the girl would possibly stay, knowing the dark secrets that come with me. For the first time in four years, I actually wish for someone's company. Unfortunately, the girl would never stay to help keep a deranged girl like me stable. My fingers started to drum into the desk, trying to beat out the thoughts that plague my mind, to no avail, it continues the beat, blocking out my torturing words. Eventually when the two voices came to my mind, my body had suppressed its attempts to keep it above the waters of depression. The good and bad battled each other, both creating a bloodshed inside my head, the drumming of my fingers stopped immediately to attempt to aid the ache in my head. My fingers pressed on my temples trying to keep the voices from tearing my head apart; it felt like two forces were pulling on each side of my head, pulling with all of their might. I turned my head, opening my eyes to the object of the violence in my head. Each side of the war that raged inside my head silenced, watching with a mixed since of awe and anger as the girl watched me with her large hazel eyes.

The two beautiful eyes of hazel didn't flinch or break the contact with my tired eyes, instead they softened with emotion that seemed to reach to my heart, making it jump with surprise. Her ivory fingers lifted from the hard wooded desk and landed easily on my shoulder, her thumb rubbing slowly on my soft skin, sending warmth through my body. I watched in awe as my body leaned in, desperately wanting to continue the contact, while formerly it was close to breaking the body that owned the hand. Gretchen smiled sweetly, her eyes lighting up in the action, but her fingers slipped from my shoulder and fell down on her lap, her cheeks coloring with another blush. I leaned in to rest my hand on the girls red cheeks, my fingers yearning to feel their warmth, halfway through the action my eyes caught the rebellious hand and sent my hand flinging backwards. The limb touched another warm body, sending dark thoughts into my mind.

"Hey!" I looked over my shoulder to see what damage I had caused, in which I rested my eyes on a handsome looking boy. His tall frame hovered over me, inky black hair fell from his face, covering his bright blue eyes, his long face and low cheekbones lead to a strong nose, hovering over pinkish lips that spread into a large grin. His skin was light beige that darkened slightly on his cheekbones. His jaw line was strong as his neck twitched with the husky voice that erupted from his mouth. He was handsome, but if he didn't step back from me, I may hit him. He kept close to me, leaning down, his grin turning curious as his eyes widened and traced each curve on my body. I kept the roll of my eyes to barely noticeable, I did notice the way Gretchen griped her desk tightly, her jaw hard as her lips set in an angry line. I looked over at the man who seemed to think my eyes were on my chest.

"Sorry." I flipped my hair to keep the bitchy look constant, my voice hard and barely contained the undertone anger. The boys grin grew as he finally set his blue eyes on my icy ones.

"Don't be sorry beautiful." I heard a scoff from the side of me and noticed Gretchen looking away from the man after giving him a hard and angry glare. Apparently, she also didn't like his choice of words. The boy continued to amaze me, giving me a sly wink that almost made me barf all of the breakfast that I didn't have on him. The boy leaned in close, his eyes taking their own invitation to wander all over my body, I almost slapped the boy silly, but Gretchen was amusing me. She was huffing and glaring at the stranger, shifting her gaze to me then back to the boy, giving him a harsh glare. The skin around her eyes were tight, hiding the cracks of anger threatening to break through, her lips in a tight snarl as her eyes appraised the rude boy. The boy, still has not given a name, leant down so low that he placed an arm on the desk and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, buckling his knees so he was kneeling down next to me. I leaned back, and his eyes turned amused, taking my distaste in him as shyness. "The names Brian Snyder." I smiled and planned to forget the name immediately. I faintly heard Gretchen's voice, low and murderous; she was mumbling_ very _dark things under her breath. He waited expectantly and I forced another smile, letting my name slip out of my locked lips.

"Claire." He straightened, getting all the information, he needs, and smiled down at me, what must have been somewhat sexy because the girl on the right of me got her breath taken away. Slightly worried I looked over at Gretchen; her reaction was the opposite, looking between us like we might spontaneously combust, and then settling with a hateful glare at what's his face. I couldn't contain my happy smile that only seemed to encourage the boy in front of me further.

"Well Claire, I hope to see you again." He winked at me, making me mentally gag, and continue on his way, gliding towards some girl who smiled flirtatiously at him and instantly ignored. The girl gave me such a frosty glare, apparently not liking being ignored, in which I brushed off easily turning to Gretchen who returned the glare fiercely to the flirtatious girl. The giggle escaped my lips before I could stop it, making Gretchen turn my way, her face already relaxed into a soft smile.

Mohinder decided to start his class now, grabbing everyone's attention by his sweet alluring voice, Gretchen's eyebrows knitted together, remembering the little interaction Mohinder and I made. She turned to stare at me but jumped and blushed when she noticed I was had focused my entire concentration on Gretchen; blushing myself I turned to concentrate on Mohinders class. Mohinder was especially enthusiastic, his heavy Indian accent making several girls in the class lean in, I spared a glance towards Gretchen who was glaring at Mohinder with distrustful eyes. This, for some reason, calmed me; although all calm disappeared as Mohinder mentioned very slightly about evolved human beings, glancing towards me very and smiling ever so slightly. What was he expecting? For me to smile back and point a shaking finger at him, letting him know that I did indeed know about our inside information? What a confusing young man. Gretchen seemed swept off her feet, taking in all of the information; of course, Mohinder did not mention the gruesome, dirty, fun facts that would let everyone know about their secret hangout were they steal children away and test on them, creating the "evolved" human beings. I glanced towards the tall brunette, smiling softly at the girl who was resting her chin on her palm, interested about the subject, forgetting entirely about her distrust for Mohinder, I couldn't blame her, we were interesting subjects.

The lights turned on, and Mohinder successfully ended the class, sending everyone off with the glorified idea of evolved humans, I stepped out of my seat, slightly sick to my stomach. Gretchen and I were about to head out of the door when Mohinders voice drifted to my ears, stopping my legs from escaping from the classroom. Gretchen's eyes shifted down to me while turning to wait for Mohinder to reach us, I sighed slightly waiting for the overly eager man to come over. My stomach found a good time to twist painfully, whatever Mohinder wants, I doubt it will be a good thing. The Indian man reached us, a slight smile on his dark lips, his sparkling chocolate eyes glued to mine, not even shifting slightly to acknowledge Gretchen. My roommate stood taller, positioning herself a little straighter, her shoulders squaring slightly as her eyes flashed slightly.

"Dr. Suresh?" Mohinders eyes seemed a little confused, before shifting over to meet the girl next to me, who has apparently refused to leave my side…not that I mind.

"Claire, please, call me Mohinder…" He glanced towards Gretchen who is standing stock still, unsure whether she should stay, but when Mohinder took an advancing step, she stood straighter, sliding her self in front of me, almost as if she wanted to protect me. Did she think she needed to protect me? I suppose from someone outside of my relationship with Mohinder, I suppose people would think my professors attitude toward me would be slightly inappropriate. My heart stuttered in my chest, as Gretchen looked Mohinder dead in the eye, her eyes narrowing with increasing distrust. Gretchen was now standing in front of me, between Mohinder, and me her eyes looking down at our surprised professor.

"Alright, its Mohinder then." Gretchen's eyes snapped to my face as she shifted uncomfortably. "This is Gretchen, a friend of mine." I smiled encouragingly up at my roommate, my heart in a dazed frenzy at the simple word. Gretchen looked slightly dazed, but snapped out of it, smiling down at me, and relaxing her stiff position. Mohinder merely nodded at the girl and stared right back at me.

"Right, Claire, I need to speak to you in private." He wasn't asking, he was demanding, my body quivered with its disgust of being told what to do. I glared at the man, but relaxed when Gretchen moved closer to me, her arm brushing mine silently. The poor girl does not know my relationship with him, but even without knowing, she doesn't like the way he is speaking to me. I never really liked or needed to be protected, ever since Peter's death, I like to only rely on myself, but I suppose Gretchen's the one exception.

Was this how friends treated each other? I suppose I never really had great friends; I had Zac, a boy who was nice and sweet, but he was just a boy who found my freakiness interesting, its not like we had anything in common, Jackie was harsh and cold, always bitter towards me and stood up to me. She was the kind of spineless cheerleaders that would bend to everyone's expectations to fit in and be popular. I suppose Wes was kind, but that was it, just nice, he didn't understand me and I didn't have the patience to let him in. My heart started to swarm with the emotions that had escaped yesterday, creating my hard act to crack. Now im being attached to a girl I probably won't ever see again a few more weeks. After my research, im gone, done with college and leaving to destroy the monster that has spread blood and scars across many families, destroying many lives. My heart didn't like this train of thought, with its unknown strength it brought me to the present, which my blurry vision focused on two figures. One, impatient and angry, his dark umber fingers waving across my face, making my eyes focus more on the man. Gretchen gave him a fierce look, her lips snarling as she glared at Mohinder, who stays completely oblivious to the angry women next to him. I never thought I would see Gretchen with such a fierce look in her eye, it made my lungs constrict creating a loud bark of a laugh to escape. The sound made the two people jump, Mohinder scowling at me as Gretchen smiled in relief, worry disappearing from her eyes to show warmth in those large hazel orbs. My heart must have found this amusing because it fluttered in my chest, like a sparrow in a cage.

Mohinder grabbed my arm and redirected me to his room, Gretchen opened her mouth to say something, but I brushed her arm along the way, smiling reassuringly at the gorgeous girl. Gretchen looked confused, but nodded and turned to walk out the door without another word. My heart finally decided to settle down now that Gretchen was gone, returning to its monotone voice. Mohinder lead me to his room, sitting me down on one of the class's chairs, staring at me with narrowed eyes, a tight smile on his lips.

"Now, what is it that you wanted?" Mohinders tight smile turned into a frown, biting his lip slightly he looked away from my penetrating gaze. I waited until my impatience got the better of me. "Just spit it out!" He sighed and looked down at his creamy coffee hands, his lip being bitten repeatedly by his ivory teeth.

"I was, uh, wondering if I could get a sample of your blood." That stopped my heart for a few long and painful seconds. He rushed the other part out. "It's been a while since I tested on your blood and I was just wondering if I could continue my research." I felt my stomach start twisting as my muscles started to twitch with the desire to run away. My hands couldn't stop fidgeting, twitching and pulling at each other. I _really_ didn't want to give him a sample of my blood, but if I wanted answers, I suppose I can't just get them without giving something back. Frowning slightly I sighed in resignation and nodded, making Mohinder jump in surprise and excitement. I tried to bite back the building resentment, it wasn't his fault, he was just curious, but it started to come to life anyway, my anger was like a fire, growing hotter by the second, becoming impossible to douse.

"Can you do it now?" I looked up at the man, trying desperately to hide the resentment, and apparently succeeding or it was just tossed aside as if it didn't matter. Probably the last one, since my fingers were clenching into tight fists. I nodded, unable to speak, he jumped up to get his disgusting tools, my heart feeling betrayed, started to race to escape the upcoming event. I sighed and started too receded into my sub conscious, thinking about a certain tall brunette while Mohinder got his tools out.

I miss Gretchen already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note****: Sorry for the long wait, I just got a REALLY bad sickness, coughing and sneezing, unable to sleep, really horrible, it's still horrible; but I figured a few typed words wouldn't pass the virus along. ^_^ Oh and thank you for all of the reviews! **

Melodious music flew through my ears, filling my head with a slow and sorrowful song. The piano's light music danced with its undertone sorrow. I closed my eyes from the powerful affect of the music. My fingers drummed lightly on the comfortable sheets from my bed, my body lying on my back, one knee bent upwards as the other leg stretched out comfortably, one hand laid peacefully on my stomach.

I decided to relax on my bed after the hours spent in Mohinders room, draining gallons of blood out of my body, I thought I deserved a quite evening. Gretchen, to my great disappointment wasn't in the room, so I plopped on my bed and drowned out any other noise with the soft music of my Ipod. The low male voice weaved his harmonious voice into the sorrowful music; my voice copied his, turning from miserable to a lighter, happier sound. My voice strengthened, carrying over the male voice and filling the small room with music.

Feeling pairs of eyes on me, I turned my head to see Gretchen staring at me with wonder, her tall frame sat relaxed on her bed, her legs crossed at the ankles as she cocked her head to the side, her eyes studying mine. Immediately my voice broke and came to a stop, filling my heart with small tremors that rocked my entire body. The large hazel eyes widened as a sweet smile took her lips, her eyes seemed to glow with warmth that reached my cold heart.

"Don't stop, I love that song, and you have a beautiful voice." Her voice was strong with sincerity, her eyes containing such a large variety of emotions; it set my heart off on a race. Did she really think my voice was beautiful? My heart did a back flip, causing a deep blush to appear on my cheeks, Gretchen's smile strengthened into a large grin; waiting patiently for me to start again. I shook my head, a large smile on my face as she arched an eyebrow at me. She waited, her eyebrows inching farther up her forehead as I continued to resist, I just calmly shook my head, smiling when she huffed, placing her chin on the palm of her hand, a sad pout on her face.

Awe, she looks so sad, like she just found out that someone had just stolen her puppy. My heart clenched painfully in my chest, Gretchen was twisting and pulling at my heartstrings. After a few more painful seconds of watching Gretchen's sad face, I sighed in defeat and replayed the song, the soft piano drifting through my head as the headphones placed easily in each ear. My eyes darted back to Gretchen who was smiling at me, a look of triumph on her face, victory shining in her large hazel eyes. I took a deep breath, calming my suddenly frenzied nerves, my stomach twisting with nervousness.

_ Im here again, a thousand miles away from you, a broken mess, just shattered pieces of who I am. _

Flashes of faces flew in front of my face, Noah, Nathan, my mother, my brother, and perhaps the most painful one, Peter. My lungs constricted as the song continued, my voice filling with sadness and sorrow.

_ I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own, I've lost so much along the way. _

_ Then I see your face, I know im finally yours. I find everything I thought I lost before._

Gretchen was staring at me with wonder, her eyes bright with swirling emotions that were unrecognizable to me. My heart clenched as a tight hand started to tighten around my body, my muscles squirming in pain as my tormented heart continued to torture its own body.

_ You call my name; I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole. _

My voice broke, drifting off into nothing as the pain became too much, memories and faces flashing before my eyes as my heart continued to listen to the song, finding pain in its sad words.

"Claire?" Like an electric shock, my heart came to life, causing the pain to immediately disappeared, only to sharpen its wounds when I forced my self to avoid the large caring hazel eyes in front of me. "Claire, what's wrong?" I let the pain consume me for the brief seconds that came after her soft voice, and then restrained the pain, composing my tortured face, placing an artificial cheery mask on my features. I looked up, smiling calmly at Gretchen, the pain gone from my face as it raged inches under the surface.

Gretchen narrowed her eyes at me, seeing right through my fake demure, seeing straight through my perfect act and pulling my artificial cheeriness from my face with a single frown. She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me, ripping my calm appearance from my features as the pain bubbled over, strengthening in my heart. Seeing all the proof she needed, she immediately jumped from her position, sauntering over to my side, a comforting arm reaching out towards me. The arm, now seconds away from being in contact with my shoulder, made my heart jump, sending a splendid sensation through my body, warming my cold heart. Once the cool arm wrapped around me, I felt an odd instinct to lean in, wrap my own arms around the girl while she held me. How come whenever she touches me my instinct is to come closer, while with everyone else, it is to break their nose, twist there arm until it pops and escape?

Gretchen's arm constricted around me, pulling me closer to her warm body, her cool raven like hair tickling my cheek as it swished around my head. My body was reacting so strongly to this girls touch, intoxicated by her warm fingers, yet all of my senses heightened by her smell, a pleasant tingling running through my body as a quite hum of electricity thrummed between us, gaining a beat of life.

My reaction caused an overload in my brain, sending ice through my relaxed muscles, restraining my fluttering heart, forcing my body to recoil from Gretchen's calming embrace. I separated myself from her watching as hurt slapped the beautiful girl in the face, her perfectly white teeth nibbling on her lip as she broke eye contact with me, her hands falling limp to her side. Her reaction lasted a painful second before she shook the rejection from me and faced me again, her eyes showing nothing but concern in them.

"What's wrong Claire?" I shrugged, my eyes forcing cheeriness as I all of the lasting bitter sadness left my body.

"Oh, I just blanked out, my mind in its own world." I laughed, forcing the smile on my face afterwards and the pain that had stabbed in my heart to disappear again. Gretchen narrowed her eyes at me, causing my act to slip, my smile running off of my face. Why can't she just let it go? Most normal people would immediately take any excuse to ignore something that could cause responsibility to shove on top of them. Yet Gretchen stays persistent and responsible, why can't she just give up? I looked up to see Gretchen sigh and look down, shaking her head slightly.

"I wish you didn't lie to me." My heart ached at her words, pain shooting through my bloodstream as Gretchen looked back into my eyes. "You can trust me you know." No I cant, I wish I could, but I cannot. My smile disappeared as the fake happiness evaporated from the air around me, inflating bitter and poisonous feelings into my skin, seeping into my heart. I sighed and looked away from the wide pleading hazel eyes, concentrating on my covers as Gretchen nonchalantly sat on top of my bed, resting her chin on her palm. I shrugged my shoulders as words started to escape out of my unexpected lips, breezing out into the air, freed from its prison.

"You wouldn't want to know the truth." My voice was nearly inaudible but it still sent an electroshock through me as I heard my own voice answer, surprised that words had escaped. Gretchen snapped her head in my direction, her eyes confused as she narrowed them again, then sighed and shook her head. I watched her closely, torn on what I wanted. I really wanted her to give up, to walk away from me and just ignore me for the short weeks I will be here, while the other side demanded for her attention, needing her to continue to dig and find the weak other side of me.

"I _really_ doubt that." I looked up to see her smiling down at me, her eyes sad though, her smile barely containing any happiness, just a shell of the smiles she was capable of. I winced, feeling the familiar clench of pain inside of my heart. Right, like she would want to know that I lost my mind four years ago, that im barely human and that I have died, watched people die and even killed people. That would go over smoothly. Yet, I still want to tell her, knowing shit would hit the fan once I opened my mouth. I sighed angrily, upset at my own confusing thoughts that refuse to leave me alone. I glanced up at Gretchen again to see her watching me expectantly, waiting for me to say something, I clenched my fists and glare at her, ignoring the increasing pain in my chest.

"What do you want me to say? Want me to spill everything that makes my life a living hell? I just met you three days ago, barely three days, why do you care so much?" My voice broke at the last part, betraying my harsh attitude at the last minute. Gretchen winced at my voice, her eyes finding my top covers suddenly extremely interesting. My heart screamed its displeasure at my words with every beat, hammering in my chest and blocking all sound from my ears as my pulse became too loud to ignore. Gretchen opened her mouth to answer before shutting it close looking dejected, staring at my covers, tracing the patterns carefully with her fingertips. Her sorrowful eyes glanced towards my gaze, her pale complexions turning ghost like at my hard expression. She didn't move though, she didn't leave even when I treated her like crap, glaring and narrowing my eyes at the girl who just wanted to help. My harsh expression melted off when I heard a small release of breath, filled with pain and hurt from my rejection.

Staring into her usually warm eyes and finding only a cold and pained gaze, broke my heart, willing my body to move on its free will, moving to embrace the girl. My arms wound around her as my head found contact with her neck, feeling her tense under me, her arms twitching from confusion. I mentally cussed at myself for my sudden impulse, but my body would not let go.

"Sorry, you don't deserve that, I just can't really talk about…it." I felt myself mentally kicking myself, willing myself to shut up. Gretchen's arms still didn't move, so feeling rejected and humiliated I started to move away, only to stop as a cool and comforting embrace wrapped around me. I looked up to see Gretchen holding on to me, her arms constricting around me as I smiled into her neck. I felt Gretchen nod in understanding, returning to a warm smile that made my heart flutter to life.

"You can talk to me when ever you're ready." I laughed against her neck, my arms tightening as I leaned against her, feeling Gretchen's uneven breathing.

"I think you will find that you really don't want to know." Gretchen shook her head, pulling me closer, and my heart deciding to go ecstatic.

"I really doubt that." Gretchen repeated a smile in her voice. Something in her voice made me shiver as a pleasant tingle ran through me. I stayed in the warming embrace, enjoying the calming rhythm of Gretchen's heartbeat and her deep breaths.

Eventually Gretchen started to pull on me, pulling me to lean against the wall next to her, both of our legs crossed on the bed as our heads lay lazily on the wall behind us. Gretchen sighed, looking to me as my body relaxed, feeling content in this moment as our shoulders brushed casually.

"Mind telling me something?" I looked over to her, a small smile on my lips nodded for her to continue. She smiled in relief, her smile lighting up her eyes as the emotion radiated out of her. "Just tell me anything, I don't care what it is, any random information that came to your mind." My smile increased, my eyes closing briefly, my skin tingling whenever her soft skin brushed mine.

I took off, talking about nothing that hurt, just blabbering on about cheerleading or moments with my mother, carefully jumping over things that could be caught by the very observant hazel eyes in front of me. Gretchen seemed rather surprised that I was a cheerleader, finding it amusing to some point. I asked why, but she simply shook it off, smiling while I defended the stupid sport.

Minutes suddenly passed to hours and I suddenly noticed Gretchen's arm had wound around my waist. I looked at her hand that had curled around my stomach, feeling the arm stiffen as I stared at the hand. I just smiled, relaxing into her arm and resting my head onto her shoulder, seeing a breathtaking smile grace Gretchen's lips as a blush licked at he lips. My mind was battling again, torn on whether this interaction was good or not, I found the strength to push them out once Gretchen snuggled closer to me.

The light outside the window slowly became a dim glow as the sun disappeared allowing the moons light to reflect through our room. Gretchen's dark brunette hair shined when the moonlight hit it, turning the room darker, except for the occasional sliver of moonlight that would dance across the beautiful girl's shiny hair. Our voices became small murmurs as the night continued our laughing becoming tired chuckling as the night wore on, neither of us wanting the night to end.

Eventually a question burned in my mind, popping out onto my tongue and jumping out without my command.

"Are you close to your parents?" Gretchen's eyes went wide and then sadness swirled into the beautiful hazel eyes, breaking my heart. She bit her head before shaking her head, her hands wringing nervously in front of me. I was struck with the idea that I was not the only one keeping secrets.

"Why not?" Gretchen looked into my eyes, like she wanted to tell me something, before losing all courage and breaking eye contact.

"We just don't see eye to eye." Gretchen looked at me nervously, the dark night keeping me from seeing any details in her eyes but enough to see the sudden panic flash in the wide hazel orbs. "I suppose my dad is…closer, he is just slightly more understanding, but he never breaks up the many fights I have with my mother." I nodded encouragingly, leaning in closer to her shoulder, feeling the warmth in her neck. She gulped and looked down at me, biting her lip. "Well, my mother constantly get in fights, my parents are…very religious, and I just don't agree with their views." She shrugged and looked away from me, staring across the room at her bed, I had the drowning desire to lean in and kiss her cheek, anything to stop those sorrowful eyes from growing any sadder. I laid my cheek down onto her shoulder, breathing out a sigh.

"Im sorry Gretchen, you of all people deserve good and understanding parents." She looked at me questionably and I moved my head to stare at her. "Good people shouldn't be getting the short end of the stick." Gretchen smiled softly at my words.

"How about you though, you don't seem to be having the best life." I laughed coldly.

"Who says im a good person?" Gretchen turned to stare at me seriously, her eyes hard with honesty, her lips turning into a small determined frown.

"I do." I shook my head, misery roaring inside of me, breaking me down. I just shook my head returning to laying my head on the wall.

"Well Im not." Gretchen opened her mouth to argue, her eyes hard with determination, but to save her from false words; my finger touched her lips, silencing the lies that would come out. My finger dropped instantly when an electric tingle shot through it, reaching my ecstatic heart. Gretchen bristled, her disgruntled expression slightly humorous. Sensing another argument, I swiftly changed the subject. "How was your high school experience?"

Gretchen's face immediate changed from disgruntled back to sorrowful, biting her lip again.

"Uh, well not good, I mean it wasn't horrible, I just got made fun of a lot. I was in a Catholic school, so anyone different was instantly rejected and ridiculed. They used to call me Wrenching Gretchen because I was bulimic." I froze, watching as Gretchen did as well, her eyes widening as the last part accidentally slipped off her tongue. I turned to her, my eyes wide as she bit he lip and broke her eye contact, my hands slipping from around her to fall on the bed limply.

People teased her. Not only because she was different, but they teased her because she needed help, help for a disease she couldn't control…and people took that and threw it in her face with harsh words. Rage bubbled inside, my fingernails digging deeper into the mattress. People teased Gretchen,_ my_ Gretchen. I shivered at the last part, blushing at my own thoughts. Rage washed over my last thoughts as the image of a miserable Gretchen flashed in my brain, her face contorted in anger and confusion as everyone made fun of her, only to come to a home with disapproving parents. My teeth were grinding, dark thoughts flashing in my mind as uncontrollable outrage roared inside of me. I released an angry breath finally noticing Gretchen's shameful eyes, staring at me ashamed of her.

"Sorry, I promise I am all better and stuff…but, it just slipped out…sorry if it grosses you out." Her voice was breaking with tears that had started to roll off her cheeks; I stared in horror as the diamond like tear rolled down her cheeks. She thinks im disgusted…oh Gretchen.

I let out a strangled breath, rubbing my fingers across my temple trying to calm my outraged thoughts. I really need to calm down, or I will end up knocking a hole in the wall.

"Gretchen, let me get this straight? People teased you because of a condition that you had, that you couldn't control, and they teased you about that?" She nodded nervously, her eyes narrowing with confusion, her fingers wiping away tears. I let out another angry breath. "Your damn right im grossed out and disgusted." Gretchen winced away from me, tears starting to run down her cheeks faster. "Damn those people for making fun of you, that's what disgusts me, I cant believe people cant except something like bulimia, cant stop and try to help, instead waste their time and make you feel miserable." I let out another angry breath, unable to reel in my outrage. "Ugh, well as you can see, I have a problem with my temper." I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. Gretchen was stock still, surprise etched all over her face. Then she relaxed next to me, placing a hand on my tense back, making me relax next to her.

"Its fine" I was about to interrupt but she shushed me, making me smile at the girl. "It wasn't all bad; I found my love for art at high school…but, it means a lot that you care about my silly problems." She blushed, I could tell even in the dark, I chuckled softly relaxing and releasing the final anger still attached to me.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable rhythm of our breathing, Gretchen's heart pounding softly by mine, communicating to my screaming heart.

"How about you? Are you close to your parents?" I stiffened my jaw immediately clenching shut as my fingers twitched, but after a cooling breath I relaxed and turned towards Gretchen, who sighed in relief once I smiled. I was about to answer the easy answer, the white lie that would be cover any suspicion, but my mouth wouldn't release the fake words, and instead decided to release more of the truth.

"I was, I haven't seen them in four years though. I loved my parents and little brother, still do, but things are easier when I don't see them." It is easier, I love my mother Sandra, and knowing that she is hurting by my decision to be alone pains me. My father sets an angry reaction through me, I immediately see the businessman in him than the father that I love. I wish I could say that I could trust him that I do not resent him for what he does, blindly takes orders from the componies, despite the consequences. I absolutely adore my brother, Lionel, but after time passed, I felt some resentment radiating off him, just a bit, a glare occasionally, or him when he just stopped saying hello. It was understandable, but it broke my heart nonetheless. I smiled sadly at Gretchen, misery returning to my voice. "I cut my ties with my family a while ago, it's just me now." Despite the heartache I felt myself smile, looking up into the hazel eyes I felt myself relaxed, the night slowly dragging me down. Gretchen stared down at me, her eyes filled with sympathy and sadness; her arms reached out silently and pulled me closer to her.

I let the silence fill the air, the solid contentment filling my heart with peace as I listened to Gretchen's frenzied heart slowly become calm as her grip loosened. I turned my head upwards to see that Gretchen had fallen asleep, leaving me to marvel at her beauty once again. Her head still rested on the was, her face peaceful as she somberly slept, her rose petal lips still smiling softly as she slept. Her slim milky fingers stretched only inches away from mine. Unable to resist, I brushed my fingertips along her palm, admiring the cool and milky complexions, watching as her fingers twitched towards mine, searching for something, only to give up. Her pale fingers were long and curving delicately as the slim fingers continued outward, her white skin evenly colored throughout, smooth and soft. My eyes traced her hands, to her palms, brushing my fingertips lightly across her life lines, then studying her fingernails, elegantly curve into neat white nails. Her nails were long and even, milky white half moons at the base of her nails. I noticed that Gretchen didn't plaster on any fake nail polish and was relieved; it let her natural beauty flow out.

…

I also noticed how obsessed I am becoming with her hands…and her smile, her eyes and face.

Oh boy.

I shrugged and looked down at my own sun kissed hands. They were opposites, while Gretchen's were slim and long with pale skin, mine were child like, short and slim with a tawny color, bright sun kissed skin. My eyes continued to scan my perfect, unscarred skin, searching for something they would not find, looking for a scratch or bump that would mark my indestructible skin, proof of the horror I have seen.

After a while, I turned my head to study the sleepy girl in front of me, a habit im becoming too fond of. I watched as the sleeping girl slept, nuzzling her head into the wall, her head searching for something more comfortable…which just so happened to be my lap. She sighed in content as her head lay down in my lap, her fingers trailing up my legs to constrict around my waist; a permanent smile on her face. I brushed hair out of her face as my heart beat unryhthmically, has it forgotten how to beat correctly? I didn't have the heart to remove her so I laid my head down on the wall and drifted to sleep, my hands still brushing her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update I was super distracted. Don't worry I have this entire story written out; I believe its going to be somewhat long. I love all of my reviews, perhaps review on my other stories? **

**I hope you notice that Claire doesn't know that she is falling for Gretchen, and since she is emotionally torn up she probably wont realize it for quite a few more chapters, but Gretchen has already started to fall for her. Gretchen is the kind of girl who believes in love at first sight, so she feels connected to Claire even when she is incredibly self-conscious and has doubts of what Claire may be feeling towards her. **

**However, Claire is getting more and more comfortable with Gretchen unable to resist her obvious charm. ;)**

**All right then! Let the story continue!**

Perfect, that is the only word that I could possibly describe the feeling I am experiencing at this moment. My heart is bloated with the warmth and tranquility I feel at this moment, my entire body encased in a soft and warm material. My head snuggled farther into the warm pillow that quivered from under me, my fingers wrapped around the rather lean and long object that provides such strong warmth that my heart is fluttering with the content it feels. My muscles groan in pleasure as they stretch and constrict around the object, my head continuing to nuzzle father into the blissful warmth. My fingers danced up the warm cloth to find silky velvet that rubbed sweetly against my fingertips. The softness of the material was so enthralling that I couldn't resist running my fingertips through the silky softness several thousand times, unable to stop the beautiful contentment my fingers burned with, sending pleasant tingles through my body to stab my heart. I inhaled only to be further delighted by the thrilling sweet scent that surrounded me, swirling around my nose to fog in my brain, continuing to haze my memory.

I turned my head, laying my cheek on the warm fabric, taking deep breaths to engrave the beautiful smell in my nose as my body screamed with comfort. My lungs expanded and filled with the sweetness to transfer the calming aroma through my body. A soft sigh of content flew past my lips as my fingers traced the warm fabric down to an arching model, where my ears started to pick up the faint sound of a musical thump of a heart.

Wait…a heartbeat?

My memories started to link together, ties starting to spread and pull together to finally string together what had happened. I fell asleep next to Gretchen after we talked for hours…so this object must be…

My eyes snapped open to rest on the milky skin of a neck, which was quivering as the musical thump of her heart, became more crazed, pumping to a fast tempo. I twisted my neck slightly to find the rest of my position, and nearly fainted as my heart attempted to jump out of my chest. My legs lay entangled with the lean and warm legs of my roommate as my arms constrict tightly on my prey, poor Gretchen. My head lay nuzzled softly against her chest, where my fingers found themselves entwined in the silky blackness of her hair. A warm breath quivered then faulted, falling limply on my cheek as I looked at our position. I lifted my head to look at Gretchen's face, so beautiful and peaceful, well almost peaceful; she was obviously awake as she shut her eyes tightly, as if forcing herself to go back to a state of oblivion. Her soft pouting lips were tight, twitching with emotion that would have been named if I could look into those large swirling hazel eyes. A sharp pain hit me close to my chest as I pulled my head away, wanting to lean closer, to rest my cheek on hers or brush my hand and caress the softness of her cheek.

I shook my thoughts away, confused by the fierceness of them, my heart was pounding tightly in my chest, constricting as my stomach fluttered uselessly. I let my body relax, resting my cheek on her chest again, my body refusing to release the poor girl in my grip. A soft breath escaped the girl next to me, her chin resting on my hair, our bodies seemingly fit perfectly together. Once again, my heart fluttered as these thoughts plagued my hazy mind, still lost in the bliss of the moment only seconds ago.

Gretchen's arms lay limp at my waist, her fingertips touching the sun kissed skin that lay exposed from my shirt ridding up my back. I gulped, my heart in a dazed frenzy, tingles shooting through my skin as her warm fingertips left burning flames on my waist. I closed my eyes tightly; silently trying to convince my body to move, but my brain wasn't even on my side any more, lost in all of the splendid feelings that shot through me. _Move move move move…now!_ The dark voice throbbed in my brain as Good Claire was having a field day, bouncing in my mind as she surveyed every pleasurable feeling that rocked through me. Gretchen's heart didn't bother to calm down, it seemed to be running a one-man race, jumping and dancing in her chest as my heart tried communicated to it, jumping to my throat. My entire body ached to stay like this forever, just forget college and stay in our room like this. It was a rather tempting thought, but a ridiculous one at that. A name seemed to throb in my brain trying to restrain my hearts loud noise, reeling in the blissful feelings that calmed each muscle and soothed each knot in my body. _Sylar, what about Peter, are you going to forget about them to? _I winced, Sylars deranged face burning in my skull as each second passed my heart being restrained, containing the roaring emotions inside. Ice shot through my body as the face of Peter burned in my mind, a tight hand tightening around my heart, squeezing mercilessly.

I let a broken sigh fall from my quivering lips, sadness replacing the bliss I felt nearly seconds ago. Gretchen's arms tightened around me, noticing the small shiver that shook my shoulders. Everything was mixed and torn, my head light and happy at the feeling of Gretchen's care and affection then sour and bitter at the harsh coldness of my tortured memories. Their is too many thoughts that have wound themselves through my mind, tightening them in my brain and demanding attention, but at this moment, I have to release the poor girl in my grip. She is probably extremely uncomfortable with the position I have put us in. Ignoring the sharp pain that shot through my heart, I released my fingertips from her hair, lightly running themselves down her back to lie on her waist. Gretchen stopped breathing as her heart rocketed in her chest.

Fantastic Claire! Try to untangle yourself to make her less uncomfortable and make her stop breathing, you truly are a natural.

Yet she didn't move her hands from my waist, her fingertips still releasing the soft affection that coursed through my body. The feeling was so pure and delightful that a soft humming sound echoed off my chest, released from my lips as it fluttered to the open air. I felt Gretchen stiffen from next to me, so without another thought, I stretched, my arms lifting from her waist to straighten above my head. My muscles have constricted as I turned away from Gretchen, a small whimper becoming strangled in my throat as my heart clenched. Gretchen's arms immediately released me, her body moving away from me to give me space as she sucked in a sharp breath.

After my unnecessary stretching, I let my body go limp, my back twisting to face the taller girl once more, my heart jumping as I noticed she had opened her eyes. Large hazel eyes looked at me from inches away, her soft rose petal lips parting to smile softly at me, panic seemed to flash in her eyes as she gulped, as if waiting for me to start yelling at her. The sudden pain stabbed me in the chest, chasing the memories of Sylar away as Gretchen bit her lip nervously, her hazel orbs wide and nervous. Her eyes caught my attention once more, flecks of grey and green dancing together as dark amber seemed to twine through the forest like eyes, tiny grey flecks sprinkling around the forest.

Somehow, through all of the chaos and bliss my mind was battling through, I found myself lost in her eyes, unable to break from the trance I was in, though Gretchen seemed to be more and more worried, waiting for some sort of punishment.

"Good morning Claire." Her voice quivered with worry, looking for acceptance or approval, I cocked my head to the side, a lazy smile taking my lips as I stared at my friend. Then a memory rocked my mind, reminding me of the night before, when she stretched and searched until she pulled me close to her. With pure delight, my mind concluded: Gretchen snuggles in her sleep.

"Gretchen, one question." Gretchen winced, nodding solemnly, her teeth biting on her lip as her eyes flashed to my face then away. "Do you snuggle in your sleep?" Gretchen's face immediately filled with shame as she smiled sheepishly, a dark blush painting her creamy white features. I smiled warmly at her, my heart fluttering as I stared at her beautiful face. "Because I faintly remember _someone_ grabbing me in the middle of the night." Gretchen's face turned innocent, her eyes rolling to look at the ceiling, biting her lip as if deep in thought. I giggled at her expression, my heart warming at the sight of her beautiful face.

"You know I do faintly recall someone breaking into our dorm…" She shrugged, shifting to place her head on her arm, looking at me seriously, her wide hazel eyes filled with fake innocence. My heart was barely containing the warmth and ecstasy of the joyful moment, of just being able to talk. In this beautiful moment their was no one barging through the door, there wasn't any prisoners in the next room or doctor's ready to check on you, thier was no crazed evolves that wanted you dead. There was just warmth that pooled in my chest as Gretchen smiled her smile lighting up the emotion in her eyes.

I nodded seriously, shifting to lie on my back to look at the ceiling, the sun leaking through the dirty window, sharing its warmth to the people inside, spreading light to branch out and make Gretchen's silky raven hair shine, her lips pulled into an even warmer smile. A sad smile tugged on my lips, my heart wanting to continue in this blissful ignorance, to ignore that I am out of place, and that I am here for one and only one reason. To find information about regenerating so that I can finish my business in life, and when im done with Sylar, my life will be complete. That is my reason to be here, and yet just glancing at Gretchen, I find another path, following this ignorance to find happiness and content, to stay in this warmth as my heart glows in the affection this girl provides.

My smile slipped, falling away from my face as I continue through this dark thinking, reminding me once more of my life and reason, that Gretchen may care slightly about me, but she would never stay. She would never look at me with those large hazel eyes with warmth and affection; it would fill with disgust and horror, her smile long since gone as she glared at me, whispering painful words into my ear from a distance, afraid to come close. My heart twisted in pain, shooting pain through my limbs, my blissful state shattered as the reality crashes hard onto my chest, crushing me alive.

Breathing became difficult as the unbearable crushed onto my heart, crushing my lungs and watching as my organ deflated in defeat.

"Hey, are you okay?" I turned my head, forcing a smile onto my face for Gretchen. The muscles in my face twisted, not wanting to use this energy to create such a painful smile, my eyes filled with a heavy haze as my thoughts tried to control my brain, blurring my vision. Gretchen saw right through the artificial smile as always, her eyebrows as she tried to read my face, searching right through me, looking into my soul. That is exactly what I don't want, for Gretchen to suddenly see the darkness inside and realize, oh shit Claire is a psychopath!

To hide my pain I closed my eyelids, keeping the pain from making surface, forcing myself to swallow up all of the hurt and bitter feelings. After a long moment, bottling up all of my pain, I opened my eyes to show the perfectly sculpted mask of joy, a bright smile on my lips as I straightened my curling body.

"Hmm, im going to get dressed." Okay so maybe I should tone down the fake enthusiasm, throwing a bright smile her way, I climbed over Gretchen and skidded to my wardrobe. I felt Gretchen's eyes on my back, but when I turned to look at her she blushed and looked away, biting her lip nervously. I nearly dashed out of the room when I got my clothes, barely hearing the sigh escape Gretchen's lips as she watched me leave.

I finally allowed my act to fade, my misery taking control once I left the room. My clothes in my hand as I walked quietly to the bathroom, my heart still clenching and fighting off the misery trying to dampen the complete affection and warmth it still tried to cling too. I let a sigh fall as I walked into the bathroom, my head still lost in its own thoughts.

Walking out of the bathroom fully dressed I turned to bump into a tall man, warnings shouting in my mind at the unexpected touch. My teeth ground together at the harsh images that flashed through my mind as my heart pound with fierce anger and irritation at this man. I sighed and looked up at the man, a heavy glare already set in my eyes, but when I met the man's gaze, he only raised an eyebrow, his smile widening as his eyes took their own invitation. Ocean blue eyes stared down at me, sparkling with interest as a wolfish smile spread over his tan skin, raven black hair dancing in front of the sparkling blue eyes. He looked familiar…I just couldn't place a name to his face.

"Well hey their beautiful." I mentally groaned as I realized where this man looked familiar from, Brian Snyder. The man smiled, placing a large warm hand on my waist, making my heart growl in anger as the touch lit off angry messages to my brain. My muscles constricted, wanting to snap at him, coiling to pounce at the man's oblivious face. Anger bubbled inside, overflowing and leaking into my facial expressions, but Brian just smiled wider, his eyes widening at me. Alarms ran off in my head as the familiar touch of a mans hand tightened on my waist. I peeked over his shoulder to see the hallway completely empty, just me and the college boy, who looked like he was enjoying my anger. "What a coincidence, it's nearly fate." He winked and I didn't bother to pretend that I thought his act was cute; I had no patience for boys like him. I rolled my eyes at him, watching as his face-hardened, his eyes narrowing as anger flashed in his eyes. His smile became tight as he glared down at me; his hands tighten onto my waist. I growled with anger, breaking his arms grip on me.

"Hey, what's your problem!" I turned to leave, my shoulders hard as my fingers clenched, wanting to throw a punch, something to release this uncontrollable anger, but his hand had reached out, snapping my arm to pull me against his chest. I turned to look at him, my face hard in and angry grimace, as he wrapped an arm around my back, his hand pushing me closer to his chest. I snarled at him, as his smile grew wider. I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him roughly off me, sending him a glare but his smile turned amused as his eyes burned with smoldering emotions, lust and desire as they traced every curve in my body.

"Hey baby, don't be like that" He placed his rough hands on my torso, pushing me against the wall. My head hit the wall, creating a loud crack, anger pulsed through my entire body, my mind switching from defensive to aggressive. I snarled, preparing to jump off the wall to punch him in the mouth, my hands twisting his arm until it popped out of its socket, and his delicious screams filling the air. However, before I could even stand up, a lean body fell into my vision, her body standing tall as she swung her arm around, creating a satisfying crack to shatter the silence. Brian fell, his face filled with shock as he stared up at Gretchen, her entire body shaking with anger as she pointed a finger down at him, rage coursing through her body.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Her voice shook with disdain and anger, reverberating off the walls as she glared down at the shocked man. My anger disappeared as my vision rested on Gretchen, her shoulders stiff as her muscles underneath her skin twisted and twitched, her neck pulsating as she glared down at Brian, her hazel eyes filled with anger and hatred. I stepped calmly towards her, watching as she took a shaky breath, reaching my arm out I placed a hand onto her tense back. I watched as her back slowly relaxed, her shoulders sagging as she turned to me, a small smile on her face as her eyes scanned my body, searching for any wounds or cuts.

A husky voice cut off our moment of peace, filling the air with poison and strain.

"I wasn't doing anything, Claire was the one to come on to me, you got this situation all wrong." Gretchen's face twitched with anger once more, her hazel eyes turning dark as anger spiked through her eyes. My jaw clenched, allowing my instincts to wash over me, taking control of my body. I stepped forward, each leg striding to meet Brian. He watched me curiously, as I stepped closer, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as my fist snapped into his nose, a satisfying shattering sound filling the air. I smiled despite myself, happy to see the look of pure terror wash over his face when I pulled my arm back.

A calming hand landed lightly on my shoulder, letting myself relax, each muscles going limp as a breath fell from my locked lips. The hand pulled me closer, pulling me into a warm embrace; my head snuggled into the taller girl's neck. Her calming aroma filled my nose as I relaxed into the embrace, my arms wrapping around the lean body.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, rather enjoying the sound of her heart filling my ears, her warm breath hitting my ears as I leaned into her arms. She sighed, breaking out of the embrace to look at me, her hands restraining my shoulders so her large hazel eyes could observe me. "Claire…im not quite sure if you realize what could have happened to you." I smiled at the taller brunette, shrugging softly as I stared happily into her hazel eyes, an electric pulse humming between our small contact.

"It's all happened before." I froze, my eyes going wide as I realized what just slipped out, my brain in a dazed state of mind, not catching the statement that carelessly jumped off my tongue. I hesitantly looked into Gretchen's eyes hoping she hadn't connected the dots, her hazel eyes narrowed in confusion, mist swirling in her glassy eyes before shooting wide, staring at me with shock. Her fingers dug into my shoulder as her mouth hung open, staring at me with horror clear in her expression, I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

No, of course she caught what I had said.

I sighed, breaking out of Gretchen's arms, turning to leave her in the hallway, my shoulders frozen still as I mentally cursed myself for being so careless with my words.

"W-wait!" I didn't turn to see Gretchen running after me, the unconscious boy on the floor completely forgotten. I sighed, my chest heavy with disappointment and anxiety, knowing what was coming. The dreaded questions, pulling and prying through my past, stealing information that best lay hidden. My heart twisted as Gretchen came to a stop in front of me, determination clear in those beautiful hazel eyes, her mouth turned down in a frown as she stared at me. Lightly, hands fell onto my shoulders, locking me in place. I sighed, looking away from Gretchen, avoiding eye contact at all costs, ignoring the pain that has ignited back into my heart. Smooth cool fingers brushed against my chin, simultaneously causing a small shiver to run up my spine at the smallest of touches. Her fingers tightened around my chin, forcing my head to meet the swirling hazel eyes that would pry and steal the information from my unwilling mouth.

I closed my eyes tightly, knowing that once I looked into her eyes, my resolve would crack, breaking the locks and chains that I keep binding over my secrets. A gentle caress of her thumb moved across my cheek, causing small flutters to roar inside my stomach as my heart jumped to reach my throat. My eyes snapped open as my body jerked from the intimate touch, ragged breath falling from my lips as my head fell from Gretchen's smooth fingers.

Gretchen looked like I had slapped her, her eyelids blinking rapidly as she looked down at her empty hands, her eyes filling with endless pain. Her hand fell limp to her side as she bowed her head, shame and pain twisting her expression before her raven hair hid her expression. My heartstrings pulled at the sight, shame shooting through my limbs. I sighed, walking over to the wounded girl next to me, laying my forehead on her shoulder as she whispered a broken apology. Hollow laughter broke through my lips making Gretchen cringe at the sound; I just shook my head against her shoulder.

"Why do you even want to know?" Gretchen shook her head, her midnight hair dancing lightly against my nose. Her hand wrapped around me, her eyes hollow from emotion as she rubbed my back without any emotion.

"I want to know because I care about you." Her voice was barely audible, breaking slightly at the end. I stayed still keeping my head close to hers as I listened to her breathing slowly calm down. "However I understand why you wouldn't trust me, you have barely known me for three days." Is that how long it has been? How, time goes by too slow, it truthfully has felt like I have known Gretchen for at least a month. It would make more sense as to why I can hardly stand to see her in pain or how her beautiful hazel eyes have such an effect on me. Even her smell seems addicting to me.

I moved away from her, noticing the sharp intake of breath when I broke out of the small embrace. I looked into Gretchen's eyes, watching as pain and hurt flashed quickly across her face before disappearing behind a fake indifference. She nodded slowly, my silence answering the question that hung in the air unasked. I watched with sorrowful eyes as she bit her lip, nodding again, turning away from me and walking silently to our dorm.

We both drifted into misery, each thought drenched in pain and distress as we separated to go to class, each making a mask of cheerfulness to cover the misery.

**All right im sorry for making the ending somewhat suckish, but I promise you that it will get better. Claire just cannot let go of her insecurities and trust issues just like that though! **

**Please Read and Review, it brightens my day. **


End file.
